Cotton of the Soul
by Star's Roaring Blaze
Summary: A Pokemon with a dark past has met another... someone that could bring that dark out of him and bring light to him. The bond had been forged the first time they met will become an incredible journey towards friendship... and maybe something more. Rated T for later chapters and minor depression.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, Star is back with a new fanfic!  
This is based off two OC's - Rylan the Whimsicott (which is not mine. The Whimsicott is from Destined Meltdowns) and Soul the Latias (which is mine.)

This should keep people busy as I finish Beyblade:Twin Legends chapter 6 (or is it 7? I lost count XD)

Anyways, here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Satoshi Tajiri's idea of Pokemon nor do I own Rylan.

* * *

Cotton of the Soul

Chapter 1: Heart's Warming Eve

A Whimsicott hid in the bushes. He wasn't one to socialize much with others. After all he's been through anyways, would like to make no contact with other Pokemon at all.

The Whimsicott's name was Rylan. When he was younger, he was caged and abused by people who forced him to fight other Pokemon to the death. He never knew his parents and he obtained many a scar during that gruesome period.

However, what no one knew except the other Pokemon, was Rylan's very strategic mindset. He would make up plans to avoid getting himself killed when facing other Pokemon, which made him learn excellent moves. Though his captors caught on quickly, he still continued with this act of being an elite tactician.

One night, Rylan made a plan to escape. The result was successful and he was even able to free the other captives.

So now here he was in White Forest, a pleasant place with peace and sunshine abound. Hopefully, he would spend the rest of his days here in relative ease...

Suddenly he saw a legendary appear from the bushes. A Latias to be percise. A_ shiny _Latias actually. Rylan then wondered if there were others in hiding like he was.

* * *

Soul had appeared right out of the bushes. She had been just picking berries and filled her entire home with them almost. She sniffed the air. Another Pokemon was here.

_'Grass type,' _Soul thought. _'Cotton perhaps?'_

She looked in the direction of a Whimsicott. So that was the scent she had picked up.

The Whimsicott started to roll off in fright in the woods.

"W-wait, little one!" Soul shouted, flying after it. "I mean no harm!"

The Whimsicott stopped and it looked up at her with one tiny, frightened eye.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you," Soul whispered to it. She saw numerous scars on its body, ranging in a variety of lengths and sizes.

Soul gasped and asked, "How did you get those scars?"

"Battles," the Whimsicott stated quietly, barely above a whisper. Soul could tell this Whimsicott male by his voice.

"Oh, you poor thing," Soul said, picking up the Whimsicott and hugged it. "My name's Soul."

Soul felt the Whimsicott flinch just a little, but responded, "I'm Rylan."

"That's a pretty name," Soul said. A drop of water hit her head and soon enough it was raining hard.

"Do you want to come over to my place?" Soul asked, her fur already soaked.

"S-sure, Soul," Rylan answered. Even his cotton fluff around him was starting to get soggy with water.

Soul picked up Rylan in her claws and with a quick, "Hold on tight," the two were off.

And thus, this encounter started a new found bond was beginning to form.

* * *

A/N: AND I am finished! Yes it was quite short, but it'll be longer in later chapters(this is beginning to sound cliche XD)

So, hope you like it! Read and Review!

~Star's Harmonious Blaze


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's to the long awaited next chapter!

It's been awhile since I updated, but I finally managed to do it. It wasn't easy but I pulled it off.

Anyways, I got reviews!

Destined Meltdowns and Lord of the Slowpokes: Yea, it was pretty rushed, the beginning, but I promise I'll try to make it longer. I'm not really good at making long chapters that well. (The longest chapter I wrote was about 2,000 words long.)

Anyhow, the disclaimah!

Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri owns this masterpiece known as Pokemon and Destined Meltdowns owns Rylan. I own nothing from both.

* * *

Chapter 2:

An Unwelcome Guest! The Bonds Come Closer Together! Part the First

Rylan buried his face as much as he could in his fluff to protect him from the rain, but the drops still came down hard and fast as he was carried to Soul's home. He had to say though, this ride was quite comfortable. Soul didn't go too fast, nor was she flying off in different directions. It was just quiet and in a way, very relaxing. Plus, Soul made sure that her claws didn't scratch him as he was being carried in her paws.

Soul flew higher into the canopy, in which the rain was lighter and less forceful, though the rain still poured down. Many Pokemon were hiding in the branches to protect themselves from the torrential rainfall.

Soul's fur was soaking and she was starting to feel sluggish in her flight due to the water. Luckily for her, her home wasn't far off.

Then, she found what she was looking for. Wedged between three trees was an enormous bundle of flowers and sorts built into the shape of a dome. A flap of woven leaves underneath led the way in.

Sighing in relief, Soul flew on in as she said, "Welcome to my home."

The inside of her home was filled with dozens of colorful flowers. They were arranged in a set pattern to make a sort of rainbow kaleidoscope. A little hole in the bark of one of the trees was filled to the brim with fresh berries.

Rylan hopped out of her arms, revealing his scarred body in all of it's glory. He gasped in awe at the beauty of Soul's home.

"You like it here?" Soul asked, as she closed the flap of leaves up.

"It's... nice," Rylan said, barely above a whisper. "How long did this take you?"

"About a month or so," Soul replied, shaking her fur a bit to get rid of the excess water. "It took a while due to windstorms, thunderstorms, and a forest fire that happened to come by here not too long ago."

"Forest fire?" Rylan said.

Soul nodded. "That was also the one other time I got to see my brother, Gale, again," Soul told him. "We helped the Pokemon that we're trapped in the flames and couldn't escape on their own."

Rylan blinked. That must've been really dangerous, trying to do a stunt like that. But he couldn't help but admire her bravery and courage.

"How long have you lived in White Forest?" Rylan asked.

"Quite a while," Soul said, flinching slightly at the roar of thunder overhead. "Though this wasn't my real home. I originally lived in Pinwheel Forest."

"Was Pinwheel Forest nice?" Rylan asked, shaking a bit from the thunder outside.

"Oh yes," Soul said, eyes sparkling in remembrance. "Berries filled not only the bushes, but the trees too, from the top of the canopy to the forest floor. I lived there with my brother, Gale and my mother. Sadly though, illness had taken her life away and Gale took care of me until we were driven out of our home by other Pokemon, which caused me to get this scar on my left eye." Soul's eyes were misted when she was finished explaining.

"I'm sorry," Rylan said to her quietly. Though he found Soul had it lucky. She only left with just a scratch on her eye. He had to go through months upon months of pain and torture by his human abusers forcing him to fight to the death.

Soul shook her head. "Oh, don't worry," Soul reassured him. "One of these days I'll find Gale again."

The shiny legendary grabbed Pecha Berries and put one down for Rylan. "I hope you like Pecha Berries," she said, biting into her own berry.

Rylan picked the berry up and took a small bite out of it, then another.

"How is it?" the Latias asked, swallowing her food before taking another bite.

"Good," he said in the same quiet tone, taking bigger bites out of the berry this time. It was better than the fallen berries he had been eating.

Soul finished off her Pecha Berry and levitated to the ground, putting her head on her paws. She was getting quite tired, despite her doing very little that day.

Rylan ate his berry and licked his hands clean before walking over to Soul. "A-are you going to sleep?" he asked nervously. "Because if you are, I-I'm afraid of the d-dark and I-I don't want to be a-alone..."

In all truth, he hated the dark with a passion. It gave him nightmares of the days he had during that torturous period of abuse he went through. It was always dark and he barely ever saw the light of day. The cotton Pokemon certainly didn't want to go through that ever again.

"Oh, don't worry," Soul said, grabbing the Whimsicott and pulling him closer to him. "You'll never be alone, as long as I'm around."

The Whimsicott blinked as he looked into her gold eyes. No one had ever told him that. But those words made him feel warm and comforted inside.

"Thank you, Soul," Rylan said, hopping out of her hands and laid under her wing.

"No, problem," Soul said, curling up around Rylan and putting her head on her paws, closing her eyes.

Rylan pressed against Soul's side and closed his eyes, finding slumber sooner than expected.

* * *

Meanwhile, far below the canopy, two Plasma grunts happened to be watching below.

"Perfect! This would be perfect for the final part of Ghetsis's master plan!" one of the grunts said.

"Don't get your hopes up," the other grunt said. "Latias is a legendary Pokemon. And they are well known for their incredible speed. Plus they can turn invisible at will and are very strong."

"That is what will make catching this thing even better!" the first grunt to talk replied.

The second grunt sighed. They had the target, but the two of them had several problems. Firstly, the Latias's superior speed and invisibility. That wouldn't be good at all. Their Pokemon couldn't possibly stand a chance against it.

Secondly, that Whimsicott with said Latias was with them. Why, he wasn't sure. But it could prove to be a nuisance. Plus, it was only a grass type. What harm could a simple Whimsicott do to the two of them?

Little did they know, said nuisance would be a lot stronger than they ever would've expected...

* * *

A/N: FINALLY FINISHED! I'm hoping I didn't get Rylan OOC.

Anyways, R&R! No flames, please!

~SRB


End file.
